tgd_chat_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
Odusters and Dildodos
Odo makes no fuckin sense. Odo has the ability to be anything he wants, and yet chooses to be a poor representation of a humanoid. He is modeled after a Bajoran; yet despite being able to perfectly render fingers and eyes and teeth and a tongue, he is inexplicably unable to properly render ears, facial features, or loaf. Further, Odo often renders himself to other objects such as rats, bar carts, bar glassware, and paintings; all of which he renders perfectly. Odo claims to be unable to properly render detail objects such as loaf or other technological devices, yet the commbadge that he wears on his "clothes" is always shown to be part of Odo when he goos himself. Ergo, the commbadge itself is actually a part of Odo and he has the ability to render a perfect working commbadge despite his claims to the contrary. Further, Odo has decided that his life's work is to pester, annoy, or otherwise grumble at Quark. Given Odo's vast abilities to become any object or organism or person, he chooses instead to threaten Quark, claim to be watching him, and use shoddy spy-work or technology to keep tabs on the bartender. Even when he explicitly states that he is keeping an eye on Quark, the Ferengi is usually able to lose Odo or be completely kidnapped without Odo noticing. To this end, Odo could, if he had any inclination towards creativity and/or good investigatory work, turn himself into a number of much more appropriate items or organisms. As it has been established that Odo can use his "senses" (insofar as they exist) regardless of whether he is currently rendering ears, eyes, nose, or mouth; Odo could quite easily tail Quark or any other person of interest by becoming a moustache on any person. Therefore, Odo could be a fuckin duster; and henceforth will be referred to as an Oduster. It is also established canon that an Oduster always renders as a handlebar moustache or fu manchu moustache. Finally, Odo has chosen to present himself to the universe as rocking knuck. To say nothing of the bizarre potential ramifications of where Odo would feasibly learn what knuck looks like or what he is basing his knuck on, it raises potentially questions as to exactly what Odo is packing. Assuming that Odo has difficulty with mimicking the humanoid penis (Odo presents as male so it is reasonable to assume he possesses male genitalia) that he has with mimicking the humanoid face, Odo's penis is likely as terrifying to behold as his face. However, as can been seen through his "clothing", Odo possesses something to cause knuck. Thus, any genitalia that Odo may possess will henceforth be referred to as a Dildodo. It is further safe to assume that if Odo is aware of the Klingon Doubledong, he would see the superior functionality of two penises and render every Dildodo as a doubledong. Odo may therefore be assumed to be hiding on any face or dong at any time, and is often drawn in as a safety precaution. Thus, every photo shared within the chat group should be immediately edited to include an oduster, a dildodo, or both.